


【CE/查万】第一证人

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Charles Xavier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles is a Sweetheart, Erik Lehnsherr Defense Squad, M/M, Omega Erik Lehnsherr, Poor Erik, Prostitute Erik Lehnsherr, Prostitution, real angst, 巡警查X站街万, 混蛋肖
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: NC-17，Omega站街万，Alpha巡警查，皮条客肖
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Sebastian Shaw
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

阿扎泽尔倚在门框上，左手拿着半瓶廉价啤酒，肩膀蹭着脏兮兮的墙壁，伸长一直推，破破烂烂的靴子踩在门槛上，确保自己的身体堵住了大半扇门。浓重的烟草味混合着麦芽酒香，从他身上和身后直散出来。他对面的女人身穿耀眼的白色外衣，闪亮的金发和钻石般的蓝眼睛让她看起来像件珠宝般靓丽优雅、熠熠闪光，即使在昏暗简陋的楼道中也一样。她身上那股Alpha气质是如此明显，以至于男性Alpha不由自主地挺直身子，想让自己在体型上占点优势。

“他不在家。”他说。

“我不在乎，”艾玛·佛斯特说，“塞巴斯蒂安·肖先生请他过去，他就最好按时到场。”

“为什么又折腾他，”阿扎泽尔蛮不在乎地耸耸肩，“他犯什么错了？”

“违抗命令。”

阿扎泽尔把酒瓶凑到嘴唇边灌了一口，若有所思地望着她。这是最便宜的啤酒，喝起来十足像马尿。

“肖先生要他晚上八点到宅邸。我想你会好心地通知他吧？”

“我会。”红恶魔慢吞吞地说。

艾玛接下来露出的迷人微笑让阿扎泽尔浑身发毛。他捏紧冰凉的玻璃瓶口。

“对了，”艾玛·佛斯特说，“他不需要点别的什么吗？”在阿扎泽尔回答之前，她把手从口袋里掏出来，给他展示手心里的小玻璃瓶。——一剂黑市上才能买到的抑制剂，真正有效的家伙，比药店里的十支都要管用。

阿扎泽尔愣了一下。“需要。”他立刻说，伸出手，“谢了，你们应该定时发给他这个，对不对？”

可艾玛没把它给他。小瓶子里的液体在昏暗的光线下显出一种混沌的质感，在她手指间晃动。

“让他出来见我，我就把它给他。”

“我说了，他不在家。”

玻璃瓶重新被手指藏住。阿扎泽尔的目光在女人握紧的拳头上流连，表情却毫不动摇。

“他需要这个，你明白的。”她说，“让他出来见我。”

“他，不，在，家。”阿扎泽尔不耐烦道。

三秒的沉默。然后艾玛把抑制剂重新揣回兜里。她看起来心情愉快，朝阿扎泽尔露出第二个闪亮的微笑。“我知道了。”她说，“祝你好运。”阿扎泽尔站在原地，看着那白色的身影消失在楼道尽头，高跟鞋的声音渐行渐远。足足两分钟后，他才慢慢从门框边退开，把身子撤回到他和艾瑞克·兰谢尔合租的公寓里，然后立即就被空气中那股强烈无比的Omega气息团团包裹住。这股味道是如此浓烈，以至于阿扎泽尔觉出自己本能地开始释放信息素以作回应。

“对不起，”他迈过地上的啤酒瓶、披萨盒和乱扔的袜子——这是他自己的那半边客厅，艾瑞克的那半边整洁得仿佛没有活人居住——朝卧室喊道，“她没给我抑制剂！她一定闻到你在里面了。上帝，艾瑞克，整条街的Alpha现在都能闻见你。”

在客厅尽头，那唯一的简陋小单间装潢乏味，显然主人只指望着让它满足基本需求。阿扎泽尔极具绅士风度地把它让给了屋里的Omega住，即使后者在大多数时候看上去都不知感激。此时，房间里充斥着香甜的、蜜似的Omega气味，阿扎泽尔曾以为它会是铁锈味，或者至少应该清新凛冽一点。但事实上它甜蜜非常，足以勾起任何一个Alpha的食欲。

他在发情。

艾瑞克粗重紊乱的呼吸声在卧室里回荡。窗户大开着，但气味显然无法就此散尽。阿扎泽尔在门口犹豫了一下，Omega在看见他的一瞬间就伸手掩住了下半张脸，试图阻止Alpha的气味钻进肺腔。他的脸和手指一样苍白，双颊却晕染红晕，这个动作加剧了他的呼吸困难。

阿扎泽尔走近了想察看他的状况，信息素混合着啤酒味道从他敞开的领口散出。艾瑞克觉出胃在上腹紧抽成一团，不可抑制的痉挛袭遍全身。长期服用黑市抑制剂的副作用正是它不能在合法市场流通的原因。艾瑞克的发情期痛苦无比，难以忍受。阿扎泽尔吞咽了一口空气，伸手按住艾瑞克的肩膀，指腹透过薄薄的织物贴紧Omega滚烫的肌肤。艾瑞克在绝大时候看起来都很不好惹，但此时他每一寸身体都在嚎叫着渴望被侵入，他的腺体就埋在白皙优雅的脖颈肌肤下，等待被标记。阿扎泽尔朝他咧嘴一笑。

“很难受，艾瑞克？”

“滚开。”他低声说。

“我只是说，你知道我可以帮你解决，对吧？我是个Alpha，货真价实。”

艾瑞克往后蜷缩了一下，他抬起薄薄的眼皮，过长的睫毛并没能消解他眼神里的凶悍。阿扎泽尔见过他怎么对付难缠的嫖客——他可不想成为其中之一。于是他抬起手来，微微一笑，表示自己温和无害。

“所以你今晚打算这样去见肖？”

“我不见他。”

“你不见他，他只会更生气，然后给你找更多麻烦。”阿扎泽尔嘟哝道，“我知道他是怎么对付男孩们的，你更清楚。”

“我不是 ** _他的_** 男孩。”

“是的，你现在是那个 ** _泽维尔_** 的男孩了，对吗？”

艾瑞克咬紧牙齿，阿扎泽尔毫不畏缩地盯着他，傍晚的一束阳光爬过窗框，灰尘在金色空气里旋飞。几秒的停顿，然后阿扎泽尔不顾那目光的威胁，扯过他的手腕。艾瑞克眨了几下眼睛，Omega气质十足的修长手指攥握成拳，似乎随时准备把鲁莽的Alpha就地掐死。可阿扎泽尔只是瞥了几眼他小臂上的针眼。每月一剂。紊乱期剂量加倍。

“仔细考虑。”阿扎泽尔慢慢地说，“我不知道你是坠入爱河了还是怎么着，但违抗肖的命令可不是闹着玩的。查尔斯·泽——”

“和他没关系。”艾瑞克嘶嘶道。

“噢，有关系，”阿扎泽尔平静地反驳道，“自从接待了他之后，你就完全变了。但这并不是坏事，去联系他，艾瑞克。只要你能嫁给一个有正常身份的Alpha，就能逃离这一切了。”

这不是他第一次如此提议。一个形单影只的、生活在塞巴斯蒂安·肖阴影下的Omega通常活不过两年。没有Alpha的成年Omega也就没有合法的身份，而肖提供的又绝不是什么温暖的庇护——他逼迫他的Omega们去卖娼。事实上，阿扎泽尔根本想不通艾瑞克一开始为什么会落入肖手中。他没有毒瘾，也并不贪财。但这并不重要，重要的是，现在他再难摆脱肖的控制。

“我说了，和他没关系。”

艾瑞克很难受。无休止的燥热自小腹延伸到肺脏，他全副身心都颤栗着从抑制剂的束缚中挣脱出来，渴望着Alpha的标记、亲吻、侵犯。他的身体总是这样背叛心灵。

“你只需要勾上一个Alpha，就能解决很多问题。”阿扎泽尔真诚道，“就能有合法的证件，就不用再……”不用再卖淫。他在脑子里说完了后半句话。

“没有那么简单。”艾瑞克嘶哑道，“我也不需要哪个Alpha。”

“ ** _他_** 也不行吗？他为你着迷，艾瑞克，他的身份也——”

一双蓝眼睛从艾瑞克的脑海里一闪而过，但也仅此而已。他坚定地摇摇头，“不。”

“至少给他打个电话，让他知道你遇上了麻烦——”

“我说了，不。”艾瑞克咬牙道。

阿扎泽尔耸耸肩，把他的手腕松开，“这只是个建议。”

“我知道，”Omega轻轻说，语气温和下来，“谢谢你。”他在毯子里蜷缩得更紧，“现在，你能出去吗？”

“我这就走，”阿扎泽尔道，他往后退了几步，“这儿现在闻起来像个妓院，再久待下去保不准会出什么事，我可不想搞上肖或泽维尔的Omega，”艾瑞克觉得这个笑话一点也不好笑，“嘿，你在这儿没事吧？肖会来找你的麻烦吗？”

艾瑞克深深地吸了几口气，嘴角古怪地颤动着，好像在犹豫要不要露出笑容。“你也不会留下来帮我，对不对？”

关心你的Omega室友是一回事，留下来保护他不受塞巴斯蒂安·肖的侵扰则完全是另外一回事。阿扎泽尔在混蛋堆里算是个善良的家伙，但并不意味着他乐意为艾瑞克冒任何险。艾瑞克是个麻烦鬼，肖则是个完全的恐怖分子，只有疯子才会为了一个而和另一个作对。今夜最安全的地方就是室外，而阿扎泽尔和艾瑞克对这一点都心知肚明。

但他们也彼此理解。

“哦，不会，艾瑞克。”阿扎泽尔轻声说，“我很抱歉。”

“我会没事的。”艾瑞克说。

“当然，”阿扎泽尔知道这是谎话，他瞥着浑身发抖的Omega，在心里想着这是否会是他见艾瑞克的最后一面。今夜肖就有可能把他生吞活剥，或者更糟——扔给地狱火的那群Alpha。真可惜，那么年轻。所以他说出下一句话时，情感确实无比真挚，“祝你好运。”

*

查尔斯·泽维尔刚刚打发走了今夜第三个跟他搭讪的Omega。弥散的夜色被橙黄的路灯光挡在墙角，他避开那个显眼的光圈，靠在小巷的角落里，小心翼翼地朝近乎冻僵的手指呵着气。藏好的手枪不舒服地硌着他的腰部，但也让他觉得安心。据汉克的线人说，今夜会有人在这附近交易非法抑制剂。查尔斯已经在这片红灯区等了两个小时，Omega们三三两两地站在街角，跟把车停在路边的车主攀谈。查尔斯不想吸引过多的注意，如有必要，他得等得更久。

他认识一个Omega也住在这附近。他们只见了几面，但已足以让查尔斯对这片街区情有独钟。会遇上 ** _他_** 吗？最好别抱希望。查尔斯警告自己道。凹凸不平的坚硬砖墙硌得他的肩胛骨隐隐作痛。今天的任务很危险，所以他要求新手汉克等在街角——他此时就待在那辆银色的雪佛兰随想曲里。也许会有暴力冲突，不过不会太严重。抑制剂贩子一般都单打独斗，鲜有同伙。

在夜里十点半的时候，查尔斯终于看见了那个抑制剂贩子。那是个高大的男人，谨慎地藏在墙角处，两手空空，说明包裹一定被藏在大衣里，且存货不多。查尔斯知道他在等指定的顾客，于是没有贸然行动。他需要抓到人赃俱获的现场。

到了十一点半，他一直在等的那个人出现了：第一个顾客。

查尔斯活动了一下冻僵的手腕，呼吸变作团团白雾蒸腾上空中，陡然涌遍全身的肾上腺素让他觉得充满力量。他调整一下腰部的手枪，然后朝巷尾的那两个人走去。在迈出第五步后，查尔斯觉得一股不同寻常的激情涌上心头，他僵在原地，心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动。那股 ** _熟悉_** 的信息素隔着十几码的距离飘散过来。

他绝不会闻错。是他。查尔斯过早地拔出了手枪：他不想让这股气味的主人受伤，但也更不想受到他的反击。

艾瑞克·兰谢尔从不好惹。

*

艾瑞克意识到自己根本不可能独自穿行过塞普尔维达大道。他的信息素气味过于浓烈，连未分化的孩子都可以闻得出。好在他知道有人会在巷尾与他接应，带着他需要的抑制剂——但他没料到这一点：发情的反应比他想象的剧烈得多。长期服用避孕药和违规抑制剂不会带来好下场。艾瑞克不知道自己呕吐了多少次，但他确定自己的体温已经升到了一个不合理的数值。当他明白肖今夜必定会来找自己的麻烦后，他决定冒死也要搞到一点抑制剂。如果要被强奸，他宁可清醒地被强奸。

这想法多么可悲。

也许阿扎泽尔说得对，他不应该招惹肖。也许阿扎泽尔说得对，他应该给 _查尔斯_ 打电话。可艾瑞克同时清醒地明白自己绝对做不出这种事。查尔斯·泽维尔是……是一个幻梦。一个符号式的救赎象征。他不想把别人拖入深渊，他也学会了不要把自己的所有希望和爱都押在一个人或一件事身上。这极不明智。

他清晰地感受着自己的体力一点点流失，有那么几秒钟，他很怕自己昏倒，然后成为那些粗心大意、被Alpha“捡走”的可悲Omega，被操一整夜之后再丢回到街上。艾瑞克摸着自己怀里的枪，犹豫了几秒钟后，把它用力握在手里，拇指推开保险，食指扣在扳机上。冰凉的金属在他滚烫的手里很快被捂得温热，摸起来几乎像他自己的肌肤一样。艾瑞克靠在墙上调整着呼吸，让冰冷的空气钻进自己灼烧的肺部，一边往弹夹里填了六发子弹。所有想找他麻烦的Alpha都得先尝尝这个。……这个、这个、这个、这个、这个和这个。

“如果我是你，”一个声音说，“我会当心点对待那把枪。”

艾瑞克动都没动，并非完全因为镇静，更多是因为他实在没有力气了。他认识那声音。有那么两秒钟，他觉得自己燥热的五脏六腑都冻结起来，有人捏住他跳动不休的心脏，把它做成了冰雕。

“好久不见。”查尔斯·泽维尔说。现在他完全走进了路灯的橙色光圈里，他穿着便服，拿枪的手垂在身侧，枪口对准地面。他每往前迈动一英寸，那股没有特意散出的、被控制得很好的信息素味道都更凶猛地钻入艾瑞克的肺腔。他颤抖着试图后退，却觉得双膝发软。那气味是如此强大、年轻、温柔，任何一个Omega都会为之倾倒。可艾瑞克现在只想把自己的鼻子割下来。不，不。他需要抑制剂。他现在最不需要的就是条子，或者Alpha，二者合一更是让人绝望，即使是个尤为俊美的也不行。

他知道自己现在闻起来有多淫荡，他也知道自己看起来有多糟糕。随着他们的距离一点点缩小，Alpha脸上浮现出担忧的神色，最后双颊开始晕染红晕。

“艾瑞克？”他说，“你在发——”

“闪开，”艾瑞克找回了自己的声音，颤抖又嘶哑，但至少足够凶悍，他举起枪，“别挡我的路。”


	2. Chapter 2

*四个月前*

艾瑞克坐在餐厅的沙发椅上，双手交叉抱在胸前，眼睛不住瞟向在他们旁边转来转去的服务生。那是个女性Omega，艾瑞克甚至没看清她的脸，但他能闻出她不停地朝这桌释放信息素，当然不是朝他，而是朝着坐在他对面的男人。这让他感到烦躁。他把目光移回来，但是坚决地不与对面的Alpha对视，即使他能感受到对方正盯着自己瞧。他咬住自己面颊内侧的肉，直到尝到一丁点血味。

当查尔斯·泽维尔警官提议请他吃东西的时候，艾瑞克以为他会得到一个流动餐车里的塔可饼，或者最多是一顿街角的那边汉堡王。但泽维尔没这么干，他领他走进了一家温馨的意大利餐厅——很小，不那么时髦，一点都不正式，但却是一家真正的餐厅。

“你想吃点什么？”泽维尔警官和颜悦色地问，打断了艾瑞克的神游，“我向你推荐这里的海鲜调味饭，当然，只要你不过敏的话……”他抬起头来招呼了一下那个服务生，她立刻迫不及待地蹿到了他们桌边，甩着她的长发，使劲浑身解数开始和查尔斯·泽维尔无声地调情，“我们来点餐吧。”

艾瑞克理解她。查尔斯·泽维尔属于一种类型稀缺的Alpha，气质低调，但是品质优良。那永远镇定的蓝眼睛，指关节上的茧，结实的肩膀和大腿，都显示着他的强壮和稳定。而同时他又那么、那么美丽，面容年轻，五官协调典雅，绝对俊美，举止彬彬有礼，温柔有加。今天他穿了一件柔软的白T恤，看起来不像个条子，倒像个学者。他的信息素从来都很收敛，艾瑞克只偶尔闻见过，但还没找到词语描述那味道。

泽维尔点完自己的餐，和那个服务员一起望向艾瑞克时，他才意识到自己刚刚一直在盯着Alpha看。几秒种后，艾瑞克发现自己不怎么会点餐。这是真的。第一，他不怎么到餐厅吃饭。第二，每次到餐厅吃饭，都是塞巴斯蒂安·肖替他点餐。这名字让他觉得胃部拧绞起来，他捏紧薄薄的菜单纸，感受到那服务员嗅出了他是个Omega，现在正用不友善的目光望着他。

“很难选，艾瑞克？”泽维尔微笑道，他朝服务员看看，“你有什么推荐吗？”

“今日特——”

“要和他一样的。”艾瑞克打断她的话，把菜单递了回去。那服务员不开心地走了回去，因为显然查尔斯对她的暗示无动于衷。

“你今天过得好吗，艾瑞克？”

Omega的下颌毫无缘由地绷紧了。他把目光从桌面上自己交握的修长手指上移开，望向查尔斯。“没必要这么问，”他冷冷道，“我们可以直接把正事办了。”

“当然可以，”泽维尔眼睛都没眨一下，“但也不妨碍我们先聊聊天，对不对？”

“如果你要我做你的线人，就专业一点。我不觉得——”

“嘿，放松点，”那蓝眼睛的小个子轻声说，一边做了一个古怪的、向下压的手势，好像这样能抚平艾瑞克的怒气似的，“放松点，我们只是来吃顿饭。你脸色不好，我想吃点东西会有好处。”

艾瑞克瞪着他。“吃点东西？我以为我们来餐厅里是为了交换信息的安全——上帝，泽维尔，”他抬高声音，很快又警惕地压低了，“你不知道如果有人看见我们两个待在一起会发生什么吗？如果我，被看见和条子待在一起，你不明白，我不能再继续——这是个错误，从一开始我就不应该答应你——”

“嘘，嘘，”泽维尔在他跳起来之前探身过去，握住了他搁在桌面上的手，艾瑞克竭力控制着自己的呼吸，盯着那双漂亮得惊人的蓝眼睛，“艾瑞克，冷静。这里很安全。”他那华丽的伦敦腔镇定而柔和，温暖的拇指摩挲着他的手掌，“相信我，这里很安全。”

就像魔法。他们对视着，艾瑞克紧绷的身体一点点放松下来，不再像只面对掠食者的动物。查尔斯知道如何安抚自己的线人。他往前靠了靠，动作稳定有力，让艾瑞克能看见自己衣服下的枪。

“我会保护好你，你是我的线人。”他说，“你得相信我，艾瑞克。”

“我不需要保护。”艾瑞克说。他打开查尔斯的手，但后者只是宽容地笑笑。从他们第一次见面时，这该死的条子脸上就经常露出这种笑容，这是一种居高临下的神情，即使他自己可能根本没意识到。但艾瑞克熟悉它。他再次把眼睛从查尔斯脸上移开，咬着自己的嘴唇，几乎要把它蹭破。

在此之前，所有和像样一点的餐厅有关的记忆都属于塞巴斯蒂安·肖。他曾经很爱带着艾瑞克出去，就像在炫耀自己新买的奢侈品。他会让艾瑞克穿戴整齐，带他去德国餐厅，和他的朋友们待在一起。

会说德语，肖会这样介绍他，刚从波兰来。新鲜漂亮的小家伙。

不过饭菜总是很好吃。波兰菜，德国菜，一品脱牛奶斯通黑啤酒。十几岁的艾瑞克总觉得自己吃不饱，他饥肠辘辘，好像胃里装着一整个黑洞。每一次，他都把所有东西吃得精光。那些他不可能付得起的香肠、啤酒和牛排，一口都不剩。那些Alpha们有时会带着怜爱嘲笑他，然后他们带他去后面的房间里。第一次艾瑞克吓坏了，第十次他就变得比谁都镇静。他吃他的食物，做他的事，有时还能拿到一美元或两美元的小费。他把它们藏好，想着可以为家里买点什么东西。

海鲜饭也很好吃，但他没有把盘子里的食物吃完。查尔斯·泽维尔在给他讲什么局里的事情，而突然之间，艾瑞克产生了一种古怪的、毫无理智的恐惧，好像接下来查尔斯就会把他带到后面的包间里。这当然是疯话。查尔斯不会这么做，而且艾瑞克也不再是个十六岁的男孩了。更何况，查尔斯——查尔斯和别的Alpha都不一样。当然，这是种隐秘的荒唐的情愫。只要艾瑞克的脑袋还在脖子上，他就会聪明到知道要把它藏好。这种想法让他觉得难堪，他在座位上扭动几下，等查尔斯要讲另一个故事时，他举起手制止了他。

“我们来谈正事吧。”他说，“我该回去了。”

“唔，好的。”查尔斯说，搓着手，“呃，你不想来点甜点什么的？”

“不。你说你想问我天启的事情？老规矩。五十美元。”

查尔斯给了他五十美元。Omega把它揣进口袋里，就在他要开始说话时，他发觉Alpha的表情很古怪。

“怎么了？”

“呃，艾瑞克。这是个蠢念头。”他咧嘴笑了一下，但表情很悲伤，“但其实天启已经结案了。我不需要……”

艾瑞克一头雾水，但已经本能地愤怒起来。

“你在耍我开心？”

“不，不，听我说。”查尔斯轻轻说，他抬起蓝眼睛和他对视着，“我猜我只是很想见到你，所以就找了个理由。”他微笑起来。

起先，他依旧不明白他想做什么。然后他明白了。他被狂怒和查尔斯脸上那副笑容搅得头晕目眩，他把那五十美元重新拿出来，正打算扔在查尔斯脸上时，他看见Alpha好像吓了一跳。一只手捏住了他的手腕，接着查尔斯和他离得突然很近，“不，不，艾瑞克，上帝，我不是这个意思，我不是想——我是说我很爱你，我想我爱上你了。”

然后——然后艾瑞克的生活就被毁了，连他那伟大隐秘的计划一起。一切都毁了，毁了，毁了。但当时的艾瑞克还并不知道这一点，他瞪大眼睛看着这近乎完美的Alpha，觉出自己的心脏发疯似的砰砰跳动，几乎撞破胸膛。

*现在*  
查尔斯经历过枪战，受过重伤，击毙过匪徒。但他还从没完成过和现在一样艰巨的任务：把一个完全发情的Omega拖回家。艾瑞克举起枪来的时候，查尔斯真的做好了挨枪子儿的准备。他往前走了一步，又走了一步，到某个特定的临界点时，他明白艾瑞克不会开枪。这是一种经历日复一日的危险情境后自然产生的本能。

Omega浑身滚烫，身上的气味简直像有人炸了整个催情剂场。他们对视着，僵持了几秒钟，然后查尔斯猛扑过去捏住他两只手腕，把那把枪打落在地。他和Omega很认真地搏斗了好一会儿，才靠体力的优势把他制服——在这种情况下，艾瑞克还能动弹已经很让人惊奇了，谁知道他还能奋力反抗呢。他们滚落在小巷里，查尔斯压在艾瑞克身上，Omega喘息着，愤怒地瞪着他。

“别乱动。”查尔斯低声说，嘴里喷出团团白雾。

艾瑞克无法乱动。Alpha的气味让他头晕目眩，他几乎看不清查尔斯的脸。他觉出查尔斯摸了摸自己的额头，冰凉的地面紧贴着他的脊背，整个小巷都旋转起来。 

“滚开。”

“嘘，艾瑞克，”查尔斯喘息着，强迫自己不去看艾瑞克的脸，“别动，别动，我不会伤害你。”

完了。完了。一切都完了。但现在不是愤怒的时候。艾瑞克拼命想要思考，但他的大脑此时仿佛正和某种古怪的怪兽缠斗不休，思绪断断续续、无法连接。那抑制剂贩子肯定早就被他们的搏斗吓跑了。而他需要抑制剂，他需要——查尔斯的气味如此浓烈地钻进他的肺腔，他咬紧牙齿，抑制着喉咙里的呻吟。

“放开我。”

“如果你乖乖别动，我会放开你。然后我会送你回家，好吗？你现在不该在街上乱逛。你——”

艾瑞克一口咬住了查尔斯的手臂。温热的血几乎立刻就灌满了他的袖子，查尔斯本能地缩回了按住Omega的手，觉出自己的头发立刻被揪扯着拽向阴冷黑暗的砖墙，脑袋猛地磕到墙上。当艾瑞克的拳头往他鼻子上击来时，查尔斯的确吓了一跳：他早就知道艾瑞克凶猛非常，但他从没想过Omega真的能作出这种标准的勾拳。

他闪过了那一击。更多的血顺着袖口和他的额角滴落下来，多少冲淡了一点空气里甜蜜的信息素味。艾瑞克扑过去要抢回那把枪，但查尔斯先一步踩住了它。他跳起来把高挑的Omega再次按到墙上，揪扯着他的领口，一点鲜血滑到了他睫毛附近，查尔斯用力眨眨眼睛把它甩脱。艾瑞克看起来更糟了，他大口喘息着，每次呼气都朝他喷出那股诱人的甜味，查尔斯听见有人附和着他在一起急促粗重地呼吸，接着意识到那是他自己。他吞咽着空气，用力压着Omega的身体，瞪着他冒火的绿眼睛。

“听着，艾瑞克，”查尔斯低声说，“如果我现在放你走，带着这种气味，不出五分钟，你就会被这片街区的Alpha发现。你清楚你的邻居们都是什么人——清晨我会接到电话，来认领你的尸体。我见过这种事。”艾瑞克朝他呲出牙齿，但查尔斯没有退缩，“现在只有我能帮你。你要明白这一点。相信我。”

艾瑞克看着Alpha沾有血污的脸。他们大概有三个月没见过面，查尔斯好像消瘦了一些，那双蓝眼睛在黑暗中显得更大，但除此之外，他和艾瑞克梦中的样子一模一样。好，那么，第一，他的计划必须继续施行。第二，他要活命，第三，他必须保护查尔斯。

“带我回家。”他咬着牙说。

“什么？”查尔斯睁大眼睛。

“带我回家，”艾瑞克重复道，“回你那里去。你今天晚上不能待在这儿。你可以在家**我，或者给我找来抑制剂，或者把我关在哪里，我不在乎，但我们需要立刻离开这里。就当帮我个忙，查尔斯——”

查尔斯看着他，想从那张脸上看出一点谎言或阴谋的影子。但他失败了。他只能看见那形状优雅的颧骨上飞起的红晕，他们面对着面，呼吸着彼此的呼吸，他的指关节蹭着Omega滚烫肌肤下的腺体。查尔斯强迫自己把他放开，往后退了一步。

“我永远会帮你。而除非你愿意，不然我不会对你做任何事情。”他说，“我的车在街角那边，你还能走吗？”

艾瑞克点点头。查尔斯拽起他的手臂，大步朝街角走去。他没有特意搀扶Omega，只在他快要跌倒的时候停顿一下，让他跟上来。守在车边的汉克看见他俩时，嘴巴张成了滑稽的O型。艾瑞克几乎是把自己撞到了车上，查尔斯揽住他的身体，让他不至于软倒下去。

“先别问。”他跟汉克说，“帮我把车门打开。”汉克打开了后座的车门，这是辆局里的车，前座和后座用金属护栏隔开。查尔斯和艾瑞克一起坐进了后面。Omega立刻坐得离他尽可能远，肩膀贴住玻璃车窗。查尔斯发现他在发抖。他犹豫了一会儿，然后把那把从地上捡起的枪掏出来，送还到艾瑞克手里。

“拿好了，”他拍拍他滚烫的手背，让他握紧冰凉的枪托，“我知道这会让你感觉好点。”

艾瑞克闭上眼睛。他确实感觉好多了。


	3. Chapter 3

发情期并不可怕。

爱迪·兰谢尔教给了艾瑞克这一点。艾瑞克相信他的母亲。但在当时，大多数人都觉得她离经叛道——兰谢尔先生死后，她拒绝让自己再被其他的Alpha占有。教会和社区里的嬷嬷们经常登门拜访，要求兰谢尔夫人“履行自己的义务”。艾瑞克还模模糊糊地记得那样的情景。他会搬一把小凳子爬上去，透过猫眼瞧着母亲的白头巾和裙角，看她站在走廊里跟人温柔地争执着，他们讲的又快又急的意第绪语透过厚厚的门板，等传进艾瑞克的耳朵里时，就已经变成一连串含混、难以辨识的音节，让他搞不懂他们究竟在说什么。

“每一个Omega都必须找到自己的伴侣。”在学校里，艾瑞克被教导道，他在课本上读到，“深情温柔的Alpha丈夫会保护、照料Omega，纾解他们的发情期，使他们幸福地受孕。”

他不理解这些句子。他的母亲就没有丈夫，但她看起来和所有人一样幸福。当然，他听过别人议论爱迪·兰谢尔，“她要怎么挨过发情期？她还没有那么老，”他们窃窃私语，“也许是在外面瞎搞。”

但爱迪从不理会他们。她始终没有再允许任何一个Alpha进入他们的生活。一年中有几次，他会被母亲托到邻居或亲戚家里暂住，几天后再被接回家。艾瑞克逐渐明白那就是母亲的“特殊时期”。等他分化之后，爱迪就不特地躲着他了，艾瑞克得以见到了发情期真正的样子。他以为那会很恐怖，无数与之相关的危险又糟糕的故事让他怀疑自己会见到什么难堪的场景——但实际状况却让艾瑞克很吃惊，几乎有点失望。

他的母亲看起来比平时要美，除此以外几乎毫无分别。她的双颊泛红，肌肤浮现着一种若有若无的、神奇又柔和的光泽。当然，她比平时要虚弱，但并不比一场感冒来得更糟糕。艾瑞克按照指示给她泡了一些特殊的药茶，等走进卧室时，爱迪正坐在床边读书，身上披着一件兰谢尔先生的宽大外衣。

“你感觉好点吗？”艾瑞克把茶递给她。

“我很好，亲爱的。”爱迪朝他微笑，她摩挲着那件外衣的织物，“你父亲在陪着我呢。”

“这么说真吓人。”艾瑞克吐吐舌头，这让他的后脑勺挨了轻轻的一巴掌。他坐到母亲身边，看着她。爱迪的手指插在男孩乱糟糟的头发里，轻轻抚顺着它们。

“我还以为‘特殊时期’会很特殊。”

“嗯，”爱迪轻轻说，“它确实很特殊。但你可以驯服它，在与它朝夕相处的过程中，你会慢慢熟悉它。而有时候，出于一些原因，它也会渐渐变化。比如我的反应就比有些人轻得多。”

“为什么？”

“这很复杂，亲爱的，医生都解释不了这件事。”爱迪说，“但我想是因为身体和意志的和解。我选择了不再需要它，它也就不会来困扰我了。”

“我也想这样。”艾瑞克哼道，“像你一样舒舒服服的，或者干脆别有特殊期。”

“不，艾瑞克。这很美。”

爱迪经常说什么东西很美。她好像觉得和艾瑞克有关的一切都很美，这有时候会让男孩觉得有点难堪。

“这不美，妈。Omega在特殊期时没有反抗力，也不能保护自己……”

“哦，艾瑞克。你的Alpha会保护你的。”爱迪说，“而你，”她微笑着捏捏艾瑞克的面颊，“你的Alpha一定会很爱你，亲爱的。在你特殊期的时候，他一定会寸步不离你身边。”

**  
查尔斯去哪了？

艾瑞克从没有这么难受过。他的心脏和胃都在燃烧，滚烫的蒸汽从他鼻端和唇瓣间溢出来，摩擦过气管时发出一种近乎呜咽、使人屈辱的细碎声响。他又呛又咳，疼得发抖，对时间和空间都渐渐失去了感知，唯一还存在的就是他手里的枪。他只好紧紧握着着它，好像在暴风雨中搂着唯一一根还挺立的桅杆。

不知道过了多久，他隐约听见车门打开的声音。座椅窸窸窣窣地响了一阵。查尔斯探身想察看车里人的情况，结果刚低下头就看见Omega朝自己抬起枪口——他的手抖个不停。

“嘿，艾瑞克，”他说，“别担心，是我。”

是查尔斯。

查尔斯钻了进来，微微屏息住，然后倾身过去打开了车窗。和艾瑞克同车的这半个小时里，查尔斯几乎和他一样难受。他是个年轻的Alpha，而艾瑞克浓重甜蜜的信息素气味一股股飘散到他鼻端，使得本能的欲望像活物般在他胃里悸动着。

灌进来的冷风缓解了一点他的燥热，查尔斯深吸了一口气，大胆地凑近过去，一边从口袋里掏出一小管他刚刚去找来的抑制剂。艾瑞克紧贴车窗颤栗着，双颊已经红透，姜色的短发被车座靠背蹭得乱七八糟，绿眼睛雾蒙蒙的。

“听着，你得把胳膊露出来，我要给你注射抑制剂。”

艾瑞克闭上眼睛。查尔斯把这当作默许，但等他想帮艾瑞克把大衣脱下来时，Omega虚弱地挣扎起来。他的动作很小，但很坚定，小心翼翼地分配着自己的体力。查尔斯立刻停了下来。

“别碰……别，”艾瑞克说，“我自己来。”

“我可以帮你。”查尔斯轻轻说，尽力让自己的声音显得可信。

艾瑞克摇摇头，他看起来很难受，仿佛每次呼吸都让他觉得疼痛。查尔斯不想再让他等，他只当艾瑞克已经是在半梦半醒地呓语，没必要因此再耽搁下去，让紊乱期的发作继续伤害Omega的身体。于是他直接试着脱去了艾瑞克的大衣，用另一只手抓住他的小臂，防止他用力挣扎。艾瑞克颤抖了一下。

“不，别，”他咬紧牙齿，但那副凶悍的神情并没能维持多久，“放开。”

“别紧张，我要帮你注射抑制剂。”查尔斯安慰他道，Omega的气味更浓烈地钻入他的肺腔。他的**完全是不可避免地立了起来，这让查尔斯感觉很糟糕：艾瑞克显然痛苦万分，他的身体却对此兴奋异常。他小心地岔开双腿，把眼睛专心盯在艾瑞克的胳膊上，“马上就好了。”

“查尔斯……查尔斯……”

“我在这儿，”查尔斯卷起他毛衣的袖子，露出一截苍白的小臂，在查尔斯的抓握下显得很消瘦。查尔斯瞥了一眼上面密集的针眼，又强迫自己移开目光。

“你得少用这种东西，好吗？”他轻轻说。

“放开——”

查尔斯稍稍用力地捏住艾瑞克试图挣扎的手臂，他不想用很大的力气，担心会给他留下淤青。Alpha腾出另一只手来，摩挲着拉开车里的小暗匣，从碘酒瓶里捏起一团消毒棉，“忍一下，”他说，“不会痛的，我向你保——”

艾瑞克朝他贴了过来。

起先，查尔斯以为他要奋力反抗，就像前几次那样，他甚至已经抬起手臂做好了挨拳的准备——但是没有。这次不一样。他觉出Omega的身体紧紧贴着他自己的，那只裸露出来的手臂环住了查尔斯的腰，艾瑞克滚烫发抖的身子蹭到了查尔斯怀里。

“艾——艾瑞克？”

“别走。”Omega说，他垂着眼睛，查尔斯几乎可以数清他的睫毛。

“嘿，我不会走的，”Alpha轻轻说，“我不会走的，我就待在这儿。”

“你不明白……”艾瑞克仰起脸来，仿佛在半梦半醒间呓语。他的嘴唇贴住了查尔斯的面颊，那里的肌肤立即窜起一股触电般的感觉，查尔斯想要避开——他可以避开。他的身子僵在了原地，感受着Omega的胸膛、腹部和胯部渐渐和自己的贴合到一起，沉甸甸、暖融融地压着他。

他想象过这幅场景，从见到艾瑞克的第一面起，这种想象就再没休止过。即使他所有的经验和理智都在劝导他遏制自己如此的念头，但查尔斯做不到——他做不到。在艾瑞克成为他的线人两个月时的一天，他夜里难以安睡，起身来到桌边，翻开日记本。书写总能让他平静下来。

我要救他。查尔斯写下。我会救他。他摩挲着笔杆，亲爱的艾瑞克的面容在他脑海中浮现。我爱他。他继续写道，漂亮的笔迹潦草起来，我爱他。我爱他。  
不，你只是怜悯他。一个声音在他脑海里响起。你只是怜悯他。你是个自大的混蛋，以为救下他就能安慰自己的良心。

我怜悯他，但我也爱他。查尔斯朝黑暗无声地说，动着嘴唇，一边觉得自己像个自言自语的疯子。我怜爱他。

呸。那声音说，你会爱一个娼妓吗？你？查尔斯·泽维尔，把自己的声名和品格看得比什么都重要——

查尔斯猛地合上日记本，于是脑海里的声音也戛然而止了。他把粗暴地它塞回抽屉里，脸埋进手里，粗重地呼吸。那天夜里，在眼皮和瞳孔之间的意识的黑暗里，他梦见艾瑞克的绿眼睛。

艾瑞克的绿眼睛雾蒙蒙、湿漉漉的，他的呼吸滚烫，薄薄的嘴唇既有种冷淡的克制气息，又好像无时无刻不在发出盛情的邀请。查尔斯亲吻了他。他的嘴唇出乎意料地柔软，和查尔斯想象得一模一样。他护住他的身体，防止他在窄窄的车座上往旁边软倒，当他搂住艾瑞克的腰时，觉出它惊人地纤窄。  
他现在看起来是如此不同，不再那么凶悍、紧张，警惕得像随时要发起攻击的猛兽。此刻他的Omega气质比任何时候都要浓。他颤栗着索求亲吻，当查尔斯回吻他时，他喉咙里发出一种愉快的咕哝。

我怜爱他。我怜爱他，我将治愈他，拯救他，把他占为已有——

“不。艾——艾瑞克，”查尔斯向后撤开，他浑身都紧绷着，鬈发垂到眼睛旁边，“艾瑞克，不。”

Omega在他离去时哼了一声，挣扎着想要再次贴过来。查尔斯揽住了他的身子，一边努力调整着姿势，不想让艾瑞克感觉到自己挺立的**。

“查尔斯。”

“不，你不清醒。”Alpha挣扎着说，他再次把住艾瑞克的手臂，“我知道你不会想要这样。我还是要给你打抑制剂，好吗？”

Omega难受地在车座上蹭动着。当查尔斯把消毒棉球涂抹在他肌肤上时，他好像被凉意刺激得吓了一跳。查尔斯低声安慰着他。他只想要一切快点结束，想让艾瑞克别再散发出这样的气味，别再发出这种声音——至少别是现在。他和自己体内那股本能的欲望斗争着，而艾瑞克每挣扎一下都让这场战斗变得更难。

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克，”他几乎语无伦次，“别动了。亲爱的，别动，很快就好了。我爱你。”

艾瑞克停止了挣扎。查尔斯不确定他是终于决定开始听话了，还是自己最后那句话起了作用，艾瑞克的脑袋搁在他肩膀上，他看不清Omega的脸。为了保险起见，他继续重复着那句话，嘴唇贴着艾瑞克的耳朵。

“我爱你，艾瑞克……很爱你，”他哄着他，一边微微转了一下身子，调整好姿势，借着路灯的光看着抑制剂的针头挤出几滴透明的液体，“好了。”针尖刺破肌肤的时候渗出一小滴血，查尔斯把药剂慢慢推了进去，手指摩挲着那被药水刺激得变凉的肌肤。他的手很稳，把药推得一滴不剩，然后把针拔了出来。

等他把艾瑞克轻轻扶回到车座上坐正时，Omega已经沉沉睡着了。夜色往他面容上涂抹着莹莹微光。查尔斯坐在原地看了他一会儿。等寒意渗进车厢里时，他才下车钻进前座，点起震动的引擎，听见老式的雪佛兰随想曲抱怨似的轰鸣几声。它听起来又冷又不痛快，但查尔斯知道它会顺利安全地载他们回家。


	4. Chapter 4

_***五个月前*** _

查尔斯第一次见到艾瑞克时，他正蜷在巷角吸一支烟，脸和身体在橘火光下显得模糊不清。查尔斯双手拇指插在外套口袋里，站在离他两英尺的地方。试图收集线索的警官一踏进这条小巷，所有人就都看出了他是个便衣条子。他们身上那股气质不知怎的就是无法洗脱。巷里各色人等立刻像变戏法似的钻进酒馆、胡同、墙缝，消失得干干净净。艾瑞克是唯一一个留在原地没挪窝的。查尔斯于是朝他走过去，试图和他搭上话。

“晚上好。”他招呼说。

“车里八刀，全套五十。”Omega回答道，依旧蜷在那里没动弹，“但你是个条子，所以价钱翻三倍。”

“噢，”查尔斯说，被他的爽快吓了一跳。这时他们已经离得足够近，警官看见他嘴角带着嘲弄。

“太贵了？”

“不，不，”查尔斯很快恢复了镇静，他立住脚跟，放松地前后晃了几下，进入了自己的角色。他向他投去甜蜜的一瞥，在心里明白自己的蓝眼睛在某些时候可以非常好用，“对你的这样的Omega来说，怎么样都不算贵。”

他指望着Omega会因此回给自己一个微笑。但那家伙看起来像铁铸的一般。

“如果你还想调情，”他说，“就要再加十刀。”

“好吧，”查尔斯寻思着这笔经费内务部是否能给他报销，“我会保持安静。你叫什么名字？”

男人朝小巷两边望了望，又把脑袋转过来，“万磁王。”

“万磁——那个漫画人物？”

“我喜欢他。他很厉害。”

“那么，万磁王先生。”查尔斯说，“你要和我过来吗？我们去车里怎么样？暖气还开着。”

现在是初春。温暖的车厢虽然没有床那样有吸引力，但也算一个筹码。Omega耸耸肩，从地上站起来。他很高，比Alpha要高出四五寸；但也很瘦削，牛仔裤的大腿部位和夹克的腰间有种空荡荡的感觉，可以归类为那种强健的瘦削，仿佛每寸肌肉都被牢牢榨紧过。他站起来时，上半身被笼进了路灯的光晕里，于是查尔斯看清了他那头浓密凌乱的姜色短发和同色系的眼睫毛。和大多数这种发色的人一样，他肌肤苍白，鼻头上长雀斑，且有一对明亮的碧眼。

是个 **红发妞儿** 。这粗俗的表彰Alpha特权的词语从查尔斯脑海里冒出来，他忙不迭地把它又塞回去。

“要我用嘴？手？还是想要别的什么？”他边问，边朝巷子那边走过去，没等查尔斯的引路。他身上有股近乎粗鲁的自信气质，和那伪装似的温顺神秘而和谐地混合在一起。Alpha快步跟在他身后，为他指指自己的车停的方向。

“还可以有别的什么？”

“如果你要做全套，我不想在车里。”Omega说，“换挡器硌到这里会很痛。”他朝自己的肋骨那里比划了一下，又瞥向查尔斯，“当然，除非你想在下面。”

查尔斯确实经常被人认作是Beta。“呃，”他说，“我是……”

“Alpha，我知道。”Omega说，“别担心，你比大多数的Alpha都要更Alpha。”

“哦，”查尔斯不确定这是不是句好话，“是吗？”

“是的。因为你态度很好。那些虚张声势、**短小的Alpha从不这样好好和我说话。”

Omega在街边站住了，“这是你的车吗？”

他看着那辆银色的雪佛兰随想曲。警局配的车。有点寒酸。查尔斯意识到。

“是的。”他把钥匙掏出来，转动车门，尽量露出一副轻车熟路的架势，“进来吧。”

这事好像开始变得滑稽。真相是，查尔斯从未招过J，他甚至也没抓过他们。这是风化组的活。他对这些Omega们的了解仅限于拘留所里的匆匆几瞥。如果不是因为大通缉犯塞巴斯蒂安·肖有这样下流的副业，查尔斯毫不怀疑自己可能永远也不会和一个*男共处一室。

可此时他确实这样做了。他坐到车后座上，“万磁王”坐到了他身边。拥挤的车厢一瞬间就飘满了Omega的信息素味道。很淡，但绝没有Alpha会嗅不出来。“万磁王”开始脱自己那件皱巴巴的黑色外套，脱到一半时他停下来看看他，好像期待获得指令。

“穿着，”查尔斯急忙说，“穿着就行。”

“我不想弄脏它。”对方说。

“好吧。”警官点点头，“那就脱下来吧，我帮你……放到前面，这儿，给我。”

他把他那件衣服叠好，放到前座去。Omega里面只穿了一件灰绿色的T恤衫，把那双碧眼映衬得更亮。他的眼神直接而平静，看看查尔斯的脸，又往下瞄过去。

“裤子？”他问，“至少把拉链拉下来。还是你喜欢隔着布料弄？”

“等等。”查尔斯说，他把手从后座伸到前座旁边的控制按钮处，把后座两边的车门都锁死了，发出很响的“咔哒”一声。

让他吓了一跳的是，“万磁王”几乎从座位上蹦了起来。他的身体一瞬间绷得紧紧的，在皮质座椅上朝窗户蹭过去，离Alpha尽可能的远，绿眼睛绕着车厢转了两个来回，好像在寻觅逃出去的路径。“你要干嘛？”他大声问，近乎愤怒，“把锁打开。”

“怎么了？”查尔斯问，“我只是不想受到打扰。”

“把锁打开。”Omega命令道。在查尔斯人生的前二十几年里，还从没听过有Omega用这样的语气和他说话。他那口气好像自己是个王子，掌握着Alpha的生杀大权。

“不，我想让它锁着。”查尔斯说。好不容易捉到了一个也许有线索的活线人，他不打算直接给到手的肥鸽以逃跑的机会。

肥鸽下一个动作把Alpha吓了一大跳——他朝他猛扑过来。查尔斯脑海里立刻闪过三四起警官被线人枪杀的案子。他从座位上跳起来，飞快地伸手去掏腰上的枪，但Omega也同时按住了他的手。他的手指头又长又凉，紧紧扣着查尔斯的手腕，他们的脸有一瞬间离得很近，查尔斯看见那双绿眼睛里充满恐惧，瞳孔放得很大。

他没想杀我。查尔斯马上意识到。可他在害怕什么？ 

搏斗在几秒钟后就结束了。警官占了上风——他在后座还藏了一把枪，只要伸长另一只手就可以够到。短暂的博弈后，他拿它成功抵住了Omega的脑袋，后者被他牢牢地压在车座上，胳膊被反扭着，喘息着喊出一长串外语。听起来像德语。查尔斯福至心灵地感应到那全都是骂人话。

“我不想伤害你。”警官喘着气说，“听着，我不想伤害你。我也不想对你做什么别的事，但我确实不是来漂你的——别抖了。”

“万磁王”的颤抖没有止住，他疼得直抽气。查尔斯知道自己扭得太用力了，但没敢松劲。“胳膊放松，顺着我的力气走，不然你的肩膀会扭伤。”他说，“听好了，我想问问你关于塞巴斯蒂安·肖的事情。”

“万磁王”安静下来。几秒钟的沉默。然后他在Alpha的体重下发出一声闷哼，肩胛慢慢顺从地扭转过来，“不然你会杀了我吗？”他问。

“什么？不！”查尔斯说，“我不会杀了你。但我确实有 **很多** 办法让你不好过。我只是需要一些线索。只要你乖乖听话，我们就相安无事，好吗？”

Omega没作声。查尔斯盯着他姜色的后脑勺，又用力扭住他的胳膊肘，看见他后背的肌肉疼痛地紧绷起来。

“你听见了吗？”

他依旧没作声。就在查尔斯以为他再也不会说话时，他听见对方闷闷地答应道，“听见了。”他微弱地挣扎了两下，“可以。我认识塞巴斯蒂安·肖。”

**

相当长一段时间之后，查尔斯·泽维尔才明白了艾瑞克为什么害怕锁上的后车门。

“在车里，在房间里，你永远都不知道漂客们会做出什么事，”风化组的肖恩告诉他，“我们基本不会去查失踪的无身份证明的Omega的下落，但我向你担保，他们中的一大半都在这里面。”他拍拍桌子上那本凶杀组的资料册，“所以如果你想和卖银的Omega打交道，最好做好准备。——他们的警惕性比小偷和罪犯高多了。”

“噢，”查尔斯说，眼睛瞥着那本资料册，它可真厚，“这真惊人。”

“欢迎来到残酷的街头世界，长官。”肖恩咧嘴一笑。

查尔斯伸手把自己的鬈发从前额捋到后面去，他耸耸肩，用很轻松的语气问，“那么……那么，我是说，有没有什么办法能让他们获得合法的身份？你们处理过这种事，对吧？”

肖恩起疑了吗？应该没有。他耸耸肩。“如果有合法的Alpha娶他们的话，当然，我们会派发证件。”

“结婚？”查尔斯问。

“没错。”肖恩说，他把身子用力往椅背上一靠，“不过，你懂的，几乎没有这样的情况。我是个Beta，不明白你们的信息素的那一套。但没有几个Alpha会和J女结婚，是不是？”他那年轻的圆圆的眼睛紧盯着查尔斯的脸，“我听说他们闻起来有股腐味儿。”

查尔斯的蓝眼睛在办公室的白炽灯下看起来几乎像漂亮的宝石珠子。他脸上没露出任何表情，转头望了望办公室墙壁上张贴的通缉栏，再没应声。

_***现在*** _

艾瑞克在睁开眼睛前就闻到了Alpha的味道。这气息昨天陪伴了他整整一夜，如同一根坚定清晰的线串引着那些燥热混乱的回忆。

冰凉高效的抑制剂药液正在他血管中游走，可他的鼻腔依旧很敏感：查尔斯的味道从来没有这么浓烈过，几乎像只瘙痒的手挠着他的气管。他闻起来像……艾瑞克把脸颊蹭进枕头里，寻思着，像……像旧书页。旧书页，和青草坪。潮湿的木香。让艾瑞克想起自己童年时的玩具屋。那是一间小小的阁楼，夜里拉开天窗就可以看见星星。天窗是父亲帮他一起建的。他是个好人，但死得太早，以至于艾瑞克现在甚至想不起来自己父亲眼睛的颜色。

他把那段回忆从脑子里推出去，继续嗅着枕头上的味道。这气味很稀奇。Alpha的味道往往都更富攻击性，更浓烈，信息素应当能粗鲁地彰显出Alpha的强大，让Omega们能觉出绝对的安全感。有的闻起来像披毛皮的猛兽，有的闻起来像一场血战，有的闻起来像刀与铁。查尔斯闻起来却像 **家** 。艾瑞克想。怎么会有人闻起来像家呢？你又不能住进一种气味里去。可他的确觉得那么安全、那么温暖。

艾瑞克这样躺了几分钟，也可能是很久。等所有记忆和感觉都回复过来之后，他睁开眼睛，决定观察一下泽维尔警官的家：一间凌乱的、个人气质浓重的卧房。床头柜上摆着茶杯、用过的茶包、卫生纸巾。一床被子盖在Omega身上，另一床则掉在绒绒的地毯上。枕头是蓝色的。艾瑞克翻了个身，看见了查尔斯。——他半躺在床尾的懒人椅上，睡得四仰八叉，脑袋夸张地朝后仰过去。

多奇怪。即使这样，他看起来还是很优雅：头发乱糟糟地垂着，像缎子那样在晨光下发亮，双颊因为温暖的睡眠而浮起红晕。他的嘴唇红润，鼻梁的弧度长而典雅，下坠的睫毛在颧骨上投出来影子。他的额头上残留着不少血痕，一只胳膊的袖子也被血浸湿了，漂亮的夹克衫此时显得皱巴巴的，显然昨夜和衣而眠。他手里还握着枪。

他在为我守夜。艾瑞克突然间意识到。就像骑士小说里的Alpha一样。当然，艾瑞克从来不是那种喜欢读骑士小说的人。但是……

查尔斯在睡梦里翻了半个身，发出疲惫的、轻轻的鼾声，脑袋别扭地折在椅子背上。等他醒来后，颈椎肯定会痛得要死。艾瑞克从床上爬下来，捡起地上那床被子，朝他走去。他走得越近，Alpha的气味越浓。当他跪下来为他盖被子时，那股书页、木头和草坪的香气让查尔斯闻起来像一间潮湿的书房。艾瑞克凑近了看着他，没发现自己悄悄屏住了呼吸。他的嘴唇近看时显得更纯美了，颧骨附近的肌肤处有一点淡色的雀斑。他——

他睁开眼睛。

艾瑞克猛地从地上蹿了起来。万幸，Alpha还没完全醒来。他眨着眼睛，咕哝几声，缓慢地回复着意识。他显然觉出来了颈椎和身体的酸痛，皱起眉呻吟着伸手扶住额头。“老天，”他揉搓着自己的头发，把额头上的血蹭得到处都是，“已经早上了吗？”

“八点半。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯抬起那双蓝眼，惊讶地看着他。“艾瑞克！”他在椅子上努力坐正，用拇指把枪的保险上上，“你醒了。你还好吗？”

艾瑞克读懂了他的潜台词：你不再像个炸弹似的发情了吗？他点点头表示自己完好无损。查尔斯继续看着他。

“我知道抑制剂可能会有副作用，所以如果你觉得不舒服……”

“没有。”艾瑞克打断他，“你的头怎么了？”

Alpha皱起眉，又摸了摸自己的脑袋。他的指头上也蹭到了血。“我不记得了，”他说，“可能是在巷子里弄的。”

艾瑞克想起了他们那场凶恶的搏斗，顿时觉得很难堪。他想张开嘴说点什么，却发现自己一个字节也吐不出来。他的舌头和上颚黏在一起，目光却黏在Alpha疲惫的脸上。

“我去处理一下，这些。”过了一会儿，查尔斯说，指指自己身上的血，“你，呃，”他看着艾瑞克，好像觉得他随时都会跳窗逃跑似的，“你接下来要去哪吗？我是说，”他清清嗓子，“我希望你能留下来吃早餐。我们很久没见了，是不是？”

艾瑞克回忆了一下他们上次见面的场景。那仿佛是上辈子的事情。

“你从一个月前就再没回应过我的信号。”查尔斯说，“也再没出来见过我。我一度，”他顿了一下，“我一度以为你死了。”

“我没死。”艾瑞克说。

“是啊，我后来远远地见到你几次，风化组的肖恩也跟我提过你。所以我想你可能只是——”

“只是不想做你的线人了。”艾瑞克生硬道，补全了他的话。

那双蓝眼睛盯着他，有那么几秒钟，艾瑞克觉得自己像片纸张似的被直直地看穿过去。但接着查尔斯的表情就重新变得很温柔。“当然，我理解。线人，就是这样，”他说，语气平静，“有来有去。”他从懒人椅上站起来，疼得呲了一下牙，“不管怎样，很高兴再次见到你。”

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克叫道。

查尔斯立刻站住了。他朝他看过去，蓝眼睛很明亮。他的目光有股天生的气质，能让你觉得他对你是如此爱怜而重视，在那蓝色的凝视下你独一无二，无人能及。艾瑞克曾不止一次地见过他用这样的眼神瞧着别人，然后轻松获套出他想要的消息来。现在他被他这样看着，顿时觉得自己像浑身赤L般茫然无助。他努力摆出自己最冷峻的那副模样，试图把这种影响抵消掉。

“怎么了？”查尔斯轻轻问。

“我想让你帮我一个忙。”艾瑞克说。

“当然，”查尔斯惊讶道，“你是我的朋友。我很乐意为你帮忙。”

“我可以在你这儿住一阵吗？”

查尔斯眨眨眼睛。“在这儿住？”

“是的，”艾瑞克意识到这里面的歧义，立即觉出一阵恼火的困窘。他不希望查尔斯把他看作一个……当然，他本来 **就是** 。他只是不希望。“我会付房租。”他迅速补充道。

查尔斯盯住他的脸。艾瑞克依旧面无表情，但他的双颊泛微微泛红。这是个不同寻常的要求。查尔斯几乎立刻就可以在其中嗅出阴谋的味道——如此明显，简直像写在空气里似的。他并不完全信任艾瑞克——他很想这样做，但查尔斯足够聪明，他无法忽略自己那本能似的警惕感觉。任何一个有相关经验的人都知道，收留一个失踪过的线人和自愿送死之间的区别并不很大。

“我们吃完早饭之后再讨论这事，好吗？”查尔斯听见自己说，“你需要吃点东西。我也需要一杯咖啡。”

艾瑞克幅度微小地点了点头。“好。”他答应道。

查尔斯试着说服艾瑞克再回床上休息一会儿。然后他自己脱去了沾满血污的脏衣服，带着毛巾和碘酒走进盥洗室里。他挽起袖子，看看镜子里自己苍白的脸，开始为清洗过的伤口涂抹碘酒。四周只有白色的墙壁和他自己的吸气声。疼痛像几根连接着大脑的线似的时时绷紧。每痛一下，查尔斯就觉得更清醒一点。在这时候，他才敢真的感知自己的意识。他向自己承认：在那警铃大作般的戒备感旁边，还挤着某种让他心脏狂跳的情愫。

那情愫催动着他，让他不由地想象着艾瑞克与他住在一起的景象。他想象着……艾瑞克在厨房里走动，在卧室里徘徊，坐在书房的软垫椅上。他想象着……艾瑞克在懒人椅上小憩，在浴室里洗澡，在公寓里把那股Omega的气味蹭得到处都是。

他想象着。他抬起头来，从镜子里观察自己，不详的预感在心头涌动：我将要犯下大错。查尔斯想。恐惧伴着兴奋像两道藤蔓似的顺着他的脊骨缠绕上来。他对着镜子擦干净脸上的血，把自己贴身的衣服也脱下来。他在冷水里搓揉几下沾血的织物，看着锈迹般的红色慢慢晕开。这衣服上留着Omega昨晚蹭上去的气味。

他闻起来没有 **腐味儿** 。查尔斯想。艾瑞克闻起来不像任何死去或腐烂的事物。他回忆着他信息素的香甜。他闻起来像一切活的、生动的东西。他闻起来像一道铁钩，像一块磁石，让查尔斯的腺体发热，心脏发烫。他闻起来很好。如果说查尔斯在少年时代任何关于情人的幻想中包含了气味，艾瑞克的信息素就是它们的复刻和集合。

我将要犯下大错。查尔斯想。那种但凡有经验和智识的人都不会犯的错误。他抬起严肃的眼睛审视着镜子里的人，却发现自己唇角上因为甜蜜的想象而露出着微笑。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我会写完它的……

***两个月前***

疼痛。但疼痛持续不了多久。尤其是肉体上的。它们总持续不了多久。艾瑞克强迫着自己撑起身子来。结束了。塞巴斯蒂安·肖的气味裹满了他全身，可他闭上眼睛时却看见另一张脸。

不会太久了。他对自己承诺道。不用再忍受太久了。很快，很快……

“你和你妈妈闻起来一样。”肖在床铺上说。

艾瑞克假装没听见。

“但你是特殊的。”他说，看着蜷坐在床脚的Omega，“你一直是特殊的，你知道为什么吗？给你一个小小的提示：‘天使’最近去哪了？”

这是个问句。艾瑞克知道肖在这时候通常心情愉悦，但他不想冒险。他最好回答。

“不知道。”

“嗯……她死了。”他冷冰冰的声音让艾瑞克分不清自己感到的这阵恶心，是源于事件本身，还是单纯因为他的语调，“她被一个漂客带去‘玩花样’。”

‘天使’。艾瑞克想。上星期还见过她。

“我从没把你送到过‘玩花样’的漂客手里，对吗？我也从不忍心让你真的流落街头。艾瑞克，小艾瑞克。”肖的声音冰冷圆滑，“我只把你送给固定的客人，都是你认识的……没有陌生的漂客，从来没有。””

等到觉出肖伸手开始抚摸他的后背时，艾瑞克闭上眼睛。自从他成年以后，塞巴斯蒂安·肖的主要兴趣就转向了那些更小的男孩；但偶尔，艾瑞克还是会收到这种额外的加班要求。

这是他新近增加的习惯：闭眼睛。在难耐的夜晚，每个痛苦的时刻，他都可以这样挨过来。这样做纯属犯蠢，他知道：他会闭上眼睛，然后他想象查尔斯。

查尔斯的笑容，查尔斯温柔的眼睛。查尔斯短圆有力量的手指。查尔斯蓝眼睛里那种狡黠、和善的光彩。他专注地看着他的样子，他握着他手的感觉，还有他说的那句话……

“我的意思是我很爱你，我想我爱上你了。”他说。

自那以后，他们依旧会一周见几次。他必须克服自己想逃开的欲望，继续和查尔斯见面——查尔斯对他来说还有别的 **用处** 。而且和查尔斯待在一起的感觉很好。有的时候艾瑞克发现自己会在早上莫名其妙地微笑，哼歌，然后意识到这是因为今天他将要见到查尔斯。这在以前几乎是不可想象的。

他们在一起时并不特别地聊什么，而且谁也没提那天在餐厅里的对话。有时候他们坐在公园的长椅上，有时他们坐在查尔斯的车里。查尔斯的声音自信、稳定又动听，不像大多数Alpha那样乐于夸夸其谈，也绝不试图耀武扬威。他把一切都讲得趣味横生——有些人可能会认定这种说话方式过于书呆子气（艾瑞克记得有一次在描述嫌疑人的外貌时，查尔斯和他讲了十五分钟的绿色虹膜的遗传基因学），但艾瑞克并不介意。他们上一次碰面是三天前，路过一个冰激凌推车时，查尔斯给艾瑞克买了一个冰激凌。

“巧克力会让你振奋起来。”查尔斯开心地说，仿佛艾瑞克是个五岁小孩，他自己也是。他们两个坐在椅子上吃甜筒，看着广场上的鸽子抢劫几个青少年搁在地上的午餐袋。

“你知道，我那天在和风化组的肖恩聊天。”

“肖恩。”艾瑞克说，他把自己的冰激凌吃成了一个完美的球，“见过他。红头发，有雀斑。”

“就是他。”查尔斯道，“他和我，呃，讲了一些事情。”

“你要把我抓给他们吗？”艾瑞克问，他在微笑，这是一个小小的玩笑，不是寻常的他会开的那种。他现在有时会朝查尔斯笑，他也放松得多了。

“不！”查尔斯笑起来，“但你最好一直乖乖的。”他侧脸看着艾瑞克，然后继续说下去，“他告诉我这一块其实很危险。这个街区。”

“嗯。”显而易见。

“我希望你没遇到什么危险。”

“没有。”艾瑞克耸耸肩。

“因为如果有的话，我希望你能立刻告诉我。我也许能帮你一些忙。”他的语气很真诚。

艾瑞克犹豫了一下。你帮不了我。他想说。但查尔斯的蓝眼睛一直盯着他看，他不想拂他的好意。

“好，”于是他说，“谢谢你。”

查尔斯的红嘴唇上露出一个弧度很小，但很温暖的笑容。然后他继续开口说，“还有，艾瑞克……还有一件事。肖恩还告诉了我让Omega获得合法身份的办法。”

“嗯。”艾瑞克表示自己在听。他也知道获得合法身份的办法：除掉肖，然后进入Omega福利院，工作两年，拿一张自由的身份卡片。

“我只是想要帮上忙。没有别的。”查尔斯的声音绷得很紧。

艾瑞克温顺地点点头。

“如果——如果你想离开这里。”查尔斯指指周围，“如果你遇到了危险，或者遭受了威胁，如果你想换一种生活方式。我不是说现在的这种有什么不好。”他温和地补充道，“我只是说，你可以知道自己永远有的选。”

艾瑞克疑惑地看着他。他在说什么？然后查尔斯的蓝眼睛里的某种东西提示了他。他想到了第二种获得合法身份的办法，顿时觉出自己的大脑因为古怪的冲击而变得空白了。

“你可以嫁给我。”查尔斯说，“当然，只是出于政策的考虑。我们可以立刻离婚。我也不是真的——”他再次重复道，声音越来越低，“只是如果你想要逃离这些，这是一种办法；而且我愿意配合你……”

“不。”艾瑞克说。

“哦，”查尔斯的眼皮抖动了两下，朝自己露出半个微笑，“好吧。”

“不，你不明白。”艾瑞克说，“这是违反规则的，会很危险。”他想象着塞巴斯蒂安·肖听说他结婚之后的景象，心脏由此打了个哆嗦。但是——但是，上帝。亲爱的、甜蜜的查尔斯。最最善良的查尔斯。 **这可能吗** ？

“好吧。”查尔斯有点担忧地看着他，“只是希望我能帮上忙。”

“我知道。”艾瑞克咧开嘴朝他微笑。查尔斯是完美的。他想，被某种弥散在他们两人之间的东西弄得晕乎乎的。他不愿意去确认那是什么：另一种生活的可能性。

也许——只是也许，他提醒自己——也许，等一切都结束，等他的计划成功，而他获得了合法的身份。也许到那时，他可以作为一个真正的人，和查尔斯真的待在一起：如果到那时他还想要他的话。

**也许** 他们可以拥有自己的公寓。拥有彼此，拥有一个家。

他继续想象着，想象着……直到塞巴斯蒂安·肖进一步的触摸把查尔斯从他脑海里挤了出去。艾瑞克睁开眼睛，凝望长有霉菌的墙壁，尽力克制着自己不要试着挣脱。肖的手滑到他腰侧。他继续着刚刚的演说。

“我们可以这么说，我一直待你非常好，对吗？”

艾瑞克听见身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，然后肖把他的肩膀扳过来，让他面对着自己。

高颧骨的日耳曼男人看起来像在微笑，但他嘴唇的弧度很小，与讥诮更接近。艾瑞克又开始感觉反胃，他不想让自己吐出来，于是试着吞咽了几下空气。他觉得这是需要自己应答的时候。

“是的，先生。”他说。

“嗯，”肖审视着他。“我希望你至少没有特别不知感恩。”他换了一个姿势，现在他端坐在床上，“那么，也许你可以向我解释一下——为什么我有文件会在警方那里？”

哦。艾瑞克的心脏从胸腔一路跌进了胃里。但他反应很快。

“什么？”他足够茫然地问，眨了一下眼睛。

“为什么我的交易会被条子知道？不是交易的地点，而是证据。照片……我不得不伤心地猜想，这是因为有人想要摆脱我。有人想要伤害我。有人想……逃走。也许。”

“我不知道。”艾瑞克诚恳地说。

肖又看了他一会儿，然后咧嘴笑了。

“你装疯卖傻的模样很可爱，我的男孩。我为此把整个队伍都清洗了一遍，但差点忘记了你。你，和你那个年轻的小警官。”

他的手紧握住床沿，舌头贴着上颚打结。他知道。他知道 **查尔斯** 吗？

“我有眼睛，也有耳朵。我了解你们小小的约会。”

“那不是——”艾瑞克终于能再次发出声音，他的大脑奇迹般地因惊恐而飞速运转起来，“我没有给他任何线索，或者证据。先生。他拿枪威胁我，所以我做了他的线人……”

“线人，嗯？时髦的职业。”

“但我当然没有给他任何东西。”艾瑞克让自己的语气尽可能显得恼火，“我能应付来条子，我并不愚蠢。”

肖浅色的、蛇一样的眼睛眯起来了。他依旧很放松地躺在那儿，占据大半张床。

“你总不会以为，”艾瑞克继续说，他试探性地露出一个无奈的微笑，“你总不会以为我会和条子合作吧，先生？我们都知道他们是什么德行。我是说，除非——”

他后半句话变成了半声窒息的喊叫：塞巴斯蒂安·肖一跃而起，掐住他的脖颈。艾瑞克的后背撞在坚硬的床头，在他想要反抗之前，肖把自己的体重牢牢压在了他身上。艾瑞克先是觉得惊恐，他被牢牢、牢牢地压制住了，一直到手指尖，接着那无法抑制的狂怒席卷了他——他闭上眼睛，不想让肖看见他眼睛里的仇恨。他得继续撒谎。但如果他的力气足够大，如果他手里有把匕首，或者别的什么东西——施暴者总会得到他的报复。无一例外。……无一例外。

“别试着对我撒谎，艾瑞克。”肖在他耳边嘶嘶地说，“永远别对我撒谎。我恨你撒谎时的脸。我会砸烂它。”

他捏紧他的喉咙，艾瑞克知道那里马上会肿起来。他尽量顺从地仰着头，听见自己不断发出气管受挤压的咯咯声。肖很强大。

“我不认识他。”他哑声说，挣扎着，“我没有撒谎。我没有——”

肖继续收紧手指。艾瑞克失去了声音。他攥住他的手腕想把他拉开。他彻底不能呼吸了。

“那我猜那位警官就属于尤其聪明的那一类了？无师自通，掌握了我的动向，想要给我定罪。”肖看着Omega在自己手下挣扎，颤抖，他没有松手，“好吧。告诉我他的名字。告诉我他的名字，我就放开你。”

艾瑞克打了一个痛苦的手势。肖松开他的气管，等他喘气。

“我不知道——先生，”他说，窒息产生的泪水从眼眶里滑下来，“我不知道。他没告诉我他的名字——我真的不知道——”

肖在他说话的时候，从他身上坐了起来。然后他拽住他的上臂，艾瑞克像个布娃娃似的被他摇晃着，再次按在墙上。他可以掐死一个Omega，像捏碎一只熟鸡蛋那样轻松。艾瑞克已经几乎可以想象到他会如何对待查尔斯。他太愚蠢了，太得意忘形，肖 **不能** 知道查尔斯，他不能害了查尔斯；即使这意味着他的计划要——他要——

“告诉我他的辖区。他的名字。他会出现的位置。”

他都知道。查尔斯在他们见面的第一天就告诉他了。他把自己在艾瑞克面前毫无保留地摊开。

“我不知道。”艾瑞克喘息道，睁大眼睛和肖对视，“他不信任我，所以——”

“你们都在哪碰头？”

“都是他通知的。有时在车里——有时——有时在……”

肖再次掐紧他，但这次动作要轻一些。“你不会撒谎，对吧，艾瑞克？”他贴着他的脸嘶嘶地问，“你不会撒谎。”

艾瑞克摇摇头。

“因为你知道撒谎的下场。在所有人里面，你最明白 **对我撒谎** 的后果。”

他不得不非常努力才能控制住自己身体的颤抖。他的声音支离破碎，但他说服自己不能感到恐惧。种种可怖的回忆从他的脑中划过。“我知道，先生。”他非常轻地说。

“我会问你最后一遍，你知道他的名字吗？”

“我不知道。”

他们久久地对视着。艾瑞克觉出疼痛和窒息产生的泪水划过自己的眼眶，让他觉得睫毛沉沉地坠着，肖会把这视作恐惧和软弱的象征，但他此时不在乎。那无形的弦紧绷着。然后肖的神态变幻了。他的下颌松弛下来。艾瑞克知道自己能活命了。

“那我得自己找他了，是不是？”他低声说，“这可真麻烦。”

他松开手，艾瑞克滑下去，努力试图呼吸。更多的泪水从他眼眶里涌出来，还有种什么东西让他浑身发颤。过了一会儿他才辨认出那属于后怕。查尔斯身处危险中——被 **他** 拖进来的危险。他不能再见他了，一次也不行。太危险。这事实在他太阳穴里伴着心跳敲打着，像有人一脚踩灭了他燃烧在身体里的希望的火，有几秒钟的时间，他难以呼吸。肖从床上下来，开始穿自己的衣服，按照最后脱下来的先穿上的顺序。

“你应该把头发染回去。”他说，连头也没回，“你适合金发，知道吗？更像真正的德国人，而不是个犹太婊子。”

他们终于亲亲了，我吐血，万万也太矜持了（揍万（雾

*

最近一直在下雪，今天终于停了，气温随之急降。银条镶嵌街道，覆盖车顶。几个孩子在女贞树旁边打雪仗，又叫又跳。

玛格达穿得尽可能厚实，把双手抄在怀里。她那Omega福利院的工牌戴在羽绒服的最外面，和善良的棕色眼睛一起传递给人温柔靠谱的印象。今天她尤其需要这种气质的帮助。艾瑞克·兰谢尔，她最让人担心的客户，在失踪半个月后终于又联系上了她。玛格达在电话里听见他的声音时，激动得差点大叫起来。艾瑞克·兰谢尔是她试图追踪的第一个失去身份、被迫卖淫的Omega。半年来，她一直在计划着用各种方法帮助他摆脱危险的生活环境，获得合法的身份。这一工作严格来说并不在她的职业范畴内，但她全心全意地希望自己能成功。

玛格达在半小时后就到达了指定的地点，站在雪里，打着哆嗦，装备齐全，等待着艾瑞克，决心再次帮助他。一定要再次帮助他。我们的玛格达想。因为帮助Omega是她的指责，也因为艾瑞克虽然经历凄惨，但尊严而坚强。她确实很想让他得到更好的生活。

她没等太久。艾瑞克从女贞树丛的另一侧出现了。他又高又瘦，大约二十岁，戴着一顶针织帽，像以往一样穿得很单薄，但这次脖子上至少有了一条围巾。等看见玛格达之后，他朝她露出一个小小的微笑。他的长睫毛上沾着一点雪花，冻红的双颊衬得绿眼睛更加明亮。玛格达还记得他们第一次见面的时候是多么阴郁易怒：让他像如今这样朝她微笑，颇费了她一番功夫。

“艾瑞克，”她难掩笑意，“你看起来真不错。”

他看起来确实很好，双颊比他们上次见面时丰盈了一些。他不再像只流浪猫似的瘦骨嶙峋，露出的手或脖颈上也没有不该出现的淤青和伤口。他闻起来也很好，信息素清洁稳定。他瞧上去像被人好好地照料了半个月，脸上已经开始重新展露出年轻Omega应该有的那种美丽的光彩。

“玛格达。”他的声音很低，很熟悉。

“我一度以为你死了，你知道。”

“我有一阵也这么以为。”他说。

他们对视了一会儿，然后玛格达扑上前去，和他交换了一个友情的拥抱。“很高兴见到你。”玛格达真诚道，“我真的很开心！我有些好消息想告诉你。我们可以去个避风的地方吗？这儿真的很冷。”

“这里比较安全。”艾瑞克说。

“你真是个麻烦鬼。”玛格达表示，她转而开始说波兰语，知道这样会让艾瑞克觉得比较开心，“好了，听着，好消息是：我们找到了一个好心的律师。”

“律师？”艾瑞克用波兰语回复她。

“一个Omega律师，同意为福利院提供优惠的服务。”

艾瑞克微笑了一下，等她解释这是什么意思。

“记得你上次带给我的东西吗？那些照片？那些证据？这些足够让你和塞巴斯蒂安·肖的合约中止，并且把他送进牢里去。”

那是他为查尔斯做线人时通过不光彩的手段拿到的。很高兴它们真的派上了用场。

“我会安排你和律师见几次面。她需要更多的资料，你的口述。”

艾瑞克想了一会儿。“不需要通过警方？我不想再……再牵扯到警方。”

“如果我们有你那位朋友的帮助，也许会更便利。但我相信这不是必要的。”给查尔斯·泽维尔做线人的办法是艾瑞克想出来的，但玛格达也得承认这么做很有用。

“好的。”他点点头，显得很放心，“因为这很危险。”他解释说，“对查尔斯。”

玛格达皱起眉。“他收到过威胁吗？”

“他说他会杀了他。肖。”艾瑞克说，他低头看着自己鞋子上的雪，“我知道他会。如果有必要，他什么都做得出来。”

他好像在发抖，玛格达希望只是低温的缘故。

“你呢？他威胁过你吗？”她问。

“计划出了一点偏差，”他告诉她，“我没法……我逃出来了。我想他一定一直在找我，所以我躲了起来。”

这解释了他半个月的失联。

“你有安全的地方住吗？”玛格达问，“你随时可以来我家住。我丈夫不会介意。”

“有。”他说，“很安全。”

玛格达在他脸上捕捉到了一点笑意。在他们几码远的地方，一个孩子被雪球打哭了。另一个大声骂他是胆小鬼。他们的声音在雪里传来传去。

“你和谁住在一起？”她直言道。

他先是保持沉默。玛格达看着可疑的红晕从他耳廓一路扩散到面颊，然后他冲着自己的靴子轻轻说，“查尔斯。”

玛格达愣了一下，然后大笑起来。“上帝，这简直太安全了。”

她知道艾瑞克对Alpha警官的迷恋。他为此还对她生了几天的气。她也知道塞巴斯蒂安·肖还不会神通广大到在某个警官的公寓里搜查他失踪的Omega。艾瑞克和查尔斯·泽维尔住在一起，她还找不到一件比这更让人安心的事。

“他很好心。”艾瑞克坦言道，“不过我还是希望这些事快点结束，”他抬起眼睛看着她，“我真的很担心。我不想让肖发现他。”

“会结束的，艾瑞克。相信我。”她微笑道，一只手搭在他消瘦的肩膀上，“我们会成功的。这对所有Omega的福利争取意义非凡。现在我们需要的只是时间。”

艾瑞克静静地看着自己脚下被踩脏的雪。

“要多久？”

“两三个星期，也许。不用等到开庭，只等你拿到法院的指令，就可以来福利院工作了。”她挺挺胸脯，给他看自己戴的小工牌，“你会受到严密的保护；两年的工作，拿一张身份卡片。”

艾瑞克允许自己想象了一会儿那副场景：像个真正的人一样工作和生活。塞巴斯蒂安·肖锒铛入狱，在某个遥远的小海岛上（这是他对监狱的印象），再也不能伤害他和他所爱的人。

“谢谢你，玛格达。”他真诚地说，露出微笑，“真希望我能早点遇见你。”

玛格达给了他第二个紧紧的拥抱，艾瑞克弯下腰配合她。女性Omega蓬松的棕色长发蹭着他的鼻尖。她身上有股波兰香水的气味，让他隐秘地回忆起家乡，回忆起他死去的母亲。

“我也希望，艾瑞克。”她嘟哝道，带着鼻音，然后艾瑞克意识到她在忍眼泪，“我也希望能早点帮到你。”

*

艾瑞克的味道到处都是。查尔斯想。到处都是。

它残留在他的外套上，蜷缩在衣料的褶皱处，粘在方向盘上，蹭到车座上，跟着他的公文包和手套一起来到办公室。他摘下围巾，那气味就和柔软的织物一起拂过他的面颊。他想把它忘记，它又随着他有幅度的动作再次飘散到他鼻端。

查尔斯不知道艾瑞克会在这里住多久；是在他被这气味彻底湮没之前，还是之后？也许Omega的味道在他们紧张时会更浓。有一天，他推测道。一种生物上的本能：在面临危险时试图为自己吸引到一个Alpha，以获得原始的庇护。因为他逐渐确认了艾瑞克在被什么东西折磨。某种无形的东西。一种思绪，也许是一段回忆；或者即将到来的威胁。他的精神紧张，难以安抚。有时候他意识到他们的关系是线人和警官时，艾瑞克对他甚至都要比现在更亲近。他看出艾瑞克想跟自己保持距离，于是他配合他。

要做到这一点越来越困难。比查尔斯能想象得更困难。

艾瑞克逐渐习惯了另一个Alpha的存在，不会在他突然进入房间时绷紧身体，对他微笑的次数也更多了。有时候如果他回来得很早，艾瑞克会多做一份晚餐，味道远胜过查尔斯自己造出来的。他们聊天，很无关的东西，他们聊邻居的草坪，或者随便一本小说，里面有吸血鬼、独角兽和城堡的那种。在这样的情况下，要注意着不要过长地凝望他的身体、手指或面容，简直是一项痛苦的挑战。

同样让查尔斯困扰的是艾瑞克的行踪。他并不是那种对别人的隐私过分感兴趣的人，但这事总让他心神不安：从第一周之后，艾瑞克就开始时不时出门了。查尔斯试图不让自己去想象他出门都去干什么——但他身上始终没有别的Alpha的气味，他的腺体也没有被标记过的痕迹。

他希望他不是出去“做生意”。至少别在他的保护之下。

“如果你缺钱，”有一天傍晚，查尔斯谨慎地说，“可以向我借。”

艾瑞克站在门口往地毯上跺脚，试图蹭掉鞋上的雪花——今天下雪了。

“我不缺钱。”他说。

“我只是说，我希望你没有欠债什么的吧？”查尔斯看着他。

他刚回来，双颊被低温冻得红红的，戴着一顶针织帽。他看起来心情不错：尤为兴奋，嘴角带着胜利的弧度。

“没有欠债。”

“或者你可能给自己惹到了什么麻烦？”

“这都和你无关，是不是？”艾瑞克轻松地说，语气里没有恶意。

查尔斯忧虑地看着他。但艾瑞克给了他一个大大的、甜美的、罕见的笑容。

“我能喝点茶吗？”

“当然。”查尔斯说。

他们坐在餐厅里，艾瑞克伸出手拢住茶杯，指关节的肌肤被冻得粗糙发红。也许可以送他一副手套。查尔斯想。

“你看起来很开心。”

艾瑞克向他微笑。“我解决了一些问题。”

查尔斯下意识回应他的笑容。他穿着一件柔软的卡迪根上衣，前一阵刚理了头发，但还是比大多数Alpha留得要长。当他们这样面对面地坐着的时候，一切都显得太容易了。太轻松了——让艾瑞克去想象他们的生活。他们两个的生活。查尔斯会经常这样和他坐在一起，他咬下唇的可爱的小动作，他下巴上那个小小的涡旋，他思考时严肃的表情。他有力量的大腿和臂膊与男孩似的圆润的手腕。艾瑞克不需要闭上眼睛，就能想象那副场景。

他，和一个近乎完美的Alpha彼此相爱的场景。这太奢侈了。而玛格达给他带来的消息说明，这并不是不可能的。

“你相信我吗？”过了一会儿，艾瑞克听见自己问。

“当然。”查尔斯说，眨眨眼睛：仿佛他之前从没骗过他。

“我不告诉你会比较安全。”他说，“你会比较安全。”

查尔斯只犹豫了一下，比一次心跳的时间还要短。“好吧。”他全权信任道，“现在把茶喝了。你看起来冻坏了。”

艾瑞克接过了第二杯茶，向他微笑。

*

下一个星期，查尔斯值夜班。

他并不是特别适应突然的昼夜颠倒，但也不排斥它。查尔斯的生物钟灵活多变，像他房间里物品的摆放一样没有特定的规则。第一天值夜班时他不可避免地有点困，但在清晨他回到家里，收获了来自艾瑞克的至今以来最热切的一次欢迎。

“查尔斯！”他在他踏进门的一瞬间叫道。

查尔斯还有点头重脚轻，手里捏着小半杯自动咖啡机里的咖啡。“怎么？”他咕哝道，然后发现艾瑞克站在客厅里，穿戴整齐——一个凌晨五点的人不该有的那种整齐。他脸色苍白，绿眼睛瞪得很大，薄嘴唇抿成了一条几乎看不见的线。他的呼吸也很急促。查尔斯的心脏本能地为他牵动，“艾瑞克？”

“你去哪了？”他张开嘴问。

“我去——工作。”查尔斯茫然道，他的大脑费力转动着。

艾瑞克直勾勾地看着他。查尔斯发现他在发抖。寻常的Omega颤抖时会让人觉得他在害怕，但不是艾瑞克。艾瑞克看起来像随时要因为暴怒而跳起来。但他的暴怒不是针对查尔斯的，查尔斯能感应到这一点。

“艾瑞克？”他渐渐猜测到了他为什么而紧张，“我有时候会值夜班。我想我告诉过你了……”他观察着艾瑞克的脸和衣服，迟疑道，“你一直在等我吗？”

是的。他从夜里两点等到了现在，而且在刚刚准备冲出去直捣几个可疑的加害人的老窝。他差点就那么做了。但是——啊， **夜班** ，当然。艾瑞克还没有哪个时刻如此感觉到自己是个傻瓜，他几乎一瞬间就泄了气，但身体还惯性似的紧绷着。他吞咽了一下。

“对不起。”他咕哝道，“忘记了，夜班。”

查尔斯对他露出一个又小又不确定的微笑。“你没事吧？”

“没事。”他没事。而且查尔斯完好无损地回家了，穿着制服，把蓝眼睛衬得更蓝。这是一切的重点。他的鬈发优雅地垂荡到眼睛周围，和任何时候一样美丽又温柔。而在他进门之前，艾瑞克脑子里的画面已经升级到了尸体和血。

“发生什么了？”查尔斯小心地观察着他，艾瑞克把脸转过去。

“没什么。”

“你看起来很紧张。一切都没事吧？”

“没事。”他的身体依旧在发抖，这不受控制。他为此恨它。

查尔斯脱下外套，把咖啡纸杯扔进垃圾桶里。过了一会儿，他听见艾瑞克问：

“你要值多久的夜班？”

“一个星期。”

艾瑞克闭上眼睛。他脑海中的景象绕回来追杀他了。

“你的辖区在东城吗？”地狱火在西城。

“是的，而且我大多数时候都在办公室里写档案。”查尔斯说，他瞥着沙发上的男人。他看起来像将要被烤碎的陶瓷。他把下半张脸埋在手里，睫毛低垂发颤。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯朝他走过去，几乎受本能驱使，“你不舒服吗？”

他坐到他身边，和他凑得很近。他们的气味交融在一起。不安的Omega的信息素味环绕着房间。艾瑞克仿佛在吞咽什么东西，过了很久，他才能发出声音。

“不。我只是担心你会有危险。”最后，他说，“我很高兴你没事。”

“什么危险？”查尔斯迷惑道。

“对不起，”艾瑞克再次道歉道，“只是有时候，你必须格外小心。我不想再——”他哽了一下，“我不想再失去你，好吗？查尔斯。我不想再失去你。”

“嘿，艾瑞克。你没办法失去我，我会一直在这儿。”

“你没法就此做出保证。”

“你担心我离开你吗？”

艾瑞克没作声，他咬紧牙齿，面颊因此凹陷下去。他朝对面的墙壁望着，睫毛的侧影高高翘起。而查尔斯一瞬间只想要安慰他。

他想抚平他眼神里的忧色，想用明确的、确认的举动告诉他说他永远不会离开他。他想告诉他说他爱他，而这种爱如此强烈，再多承担一秒钟就会满溢出来。在查尔斯确信自己有开始自主思考前，他就试着把艾瑞克拉向自己。他们之前已经离得足够近了，呼吸拂过对方的面颊，查尔斯亲吻了他。

他尝起来比他记忆里更好。他那形状优美的薄嘴唇自然地启开，允许查尔斯进一步的动作。他们的身体贴在一起，查尔斯朝他倾斜，艾瑞克则放松地向后靠。他紧绷的肩膀松弛下来了，查尔斯把手放上去。艾瑞克修长的手指贴住他的面颊，很凉。他制服的金属扣紧贴艾瑞克的胸口。艾瑞克发出很小的哼声，仿佛呼吸在喉咙里停留。有那么微小的一秒钟——可耻的一秒钟——查尔斯想象着他面对嫖客是否也会发出这种诱惑的动静。接着这想法就消失了。他只感受到艾瑞克，他只记得艾瑞克。

他们一直吻到查尔斯的理智溜回到大脑。艾瑞克的面颊涨红，睫毛安静地低垂着。他们喘息着对视。查尔斯觉得自己的耳朵烧红了。

“对不起。”他道歉道，他们的嘴唇还贴在一起，“我不是——”

艾瑞克打断了他的话。他微微坐直了一点，修长的手指抚顺过查尔斯柔软滑凉的鬈发，再次把他的头带向自己。他无言地用主动的亲吻吞吃了查尔斯没说出口的词语。他的动作很坚定，很主动，不像查尔斯见过的任何一个Omega。他完全知道自己想要什么，因此果断地索求它。查尔斯无力地发出赞同的咕哝，沉浸在他们交融的气味里。

TBC.


End file.
